Valentine
by Lipurogry
Summary: AU. Secuela de "Lillianne", que narra la historia de Valentine, el creador de los hermanos Potter. Hay menciones de YAOI asi que estan advertidos


Valentine

_Secuela de "Lillianne", que narra la historia de Valentine el vampiro, el creador de los hermanos Potter._

_ADVERTENCIAS: hay mención de relaciones entre hombres así que si no les gustan ese tipo de relaciones, eviten los comentarios groseros._

_Año 2.000_

Emma Evans, una joven aventurera caminaba por entre los pinos verdes y altos de Canadá. Llevaba horas haciendo esto, buscando un pequeño refugio para pasar la noche sin éxito alguno. Su cabello castaño claro estaba sujeto en una fina trenza que caía por su espalda, su piel pálida y fría por el clima, apenas se distinguía por el grueso abrigo de piel que usaba.

Pero ella no se fijo en eso, ya que sus ojos captaron una rustica cabaña de madera. Perfecto, pensó para sí.

No le costó demasiado llegar a la casa, pero sabía que había algo extraño cerca de donde estaba. Invisible, a la espera. Lo ignoro de la mejor manera que pudo, tratando de ignorarlo.

Toco suavemente a la puerta de madera, pulida y lisa. Nada sucedió. Se sacudió la escarcha de la ropa, para lucir un poco más presentable. Alguien abrió la puerta, un hombre que no debía pasar de los treinta, de cabello oscuro y levemente rizado de ojos castaños, y de piel blanca como la nieve del exterior, un poco ruborizada.

— ¿Qué quiere jovencita? — le pregunto el hombre con un tono suave, luego del silencio.

¿Podría quedarme en su casa? Es solo por esta noche.— le pidió Emma de la misma forma. El hombre asintió.

Entro en la casa y lo primero que vio fue una amplia habitación, hecha de madera con una chimenea ardiente con dos cómodas butacas de mimbre cerca, y entre ambas se encontraba una mesita de noche.

El señor le ofreció asiento pero ella lo rechazo de forma cortes, quitándose su gran mochila de viaje. El cuarto no poseía un gran decorado, exceptuando unos cuantos muebles esparcidos por el mismo

Le esperaba con ansias, señorita Evans — le dijo el hombre, sobresaltándola. ¿Cómo se sabía su nombre?, el señor le sonrió sentado en una de las sillas de mimbre.

—Si se su nombre joven Emma, no por nada he vivido todo este tiempo. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Valentine y soy un vampiro — la cabeza de Emma daba vuelta, ¿Un vampiro? ¿Cómo era posible?

Sé que no me cree, pero me gustaría contarle mi historia. Desde que me convertí en vampiro hasta ahora— su expresión era serena e imperturbable, la joven aun impresionada, se sentó al frente suyo. Valentine le ofreció un pequeño grabador nuevo sin ninguna grabación anterior, Emma supo enseguida lo que quería hacer: el vampiro quería que ella, una chica a la que apenas conocía, le acompañase durante la grabación del relato

No se equivoca, Emma y además me gustaría añadir que me quiero compartir esta historia con usted ya que he visto que puede que esté muy asustada, pero no piensa rendirse, debido a su curiosidad— decía para luego añadir — ¿Qué le parece si empezamos? Tenemos toda la noche para esto, y además podrá preguntarme lo que crea que es necesario para la grabación. Emma movió la cabeza lentamente, en un gesto afirmativo a la vez que le daba "PLAY" a la grabadora y Valentine comenzó a hablar.

"Fue en 1.588, tenía 29 años. Me había enfermado de una leucemia, como la llaman a ahora. En ese entonces no sabía sobre eso, lo único que pudieron suponer en mi familia era que me moriría pronto y que no podían hacer nada."

Valentine se calló de repente, como si pensara, para luego continuar.

"Mi familia no era muy grande, vivía solo con mi tía y mi prima en una pequeña población pesquera, junto a las Costas Italianas. La enfermedad avanzaba lentamente, una verdadera agonía para mí.

Una noche, en la que pensé que me moriría finalmente, un desconocido se acerco a mi alcoba. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color me observo, evaluándome. Era algo mayor que yo, aparentemente.

Lo último que recuerdo fue verle morderse la muñeca derecha, para colocármela en la boca, diciéndome "_bebe, Valentine"_. Bebí su sangre y luego de haber pasado unos minutos, según me entere tiempo después, desperté descubriendo que era un vampiro recién convertido "

Movida por la curiosidad, Emma le hizo una pregunta al vampiro:

—¿Usted sabia su nombre? — Valentine negó con la cabeza para seguir narrando

"Jamás llegue a saber su verdadero nombre, pero me pedía que lo llamara Snape.

Estuvimos juntos unos años hasta la década de 1.610 por un error mío. Conocí a Katrina, una joven originaria de Bulgaria que se había mudado a Italia. Estuvimos cortejándonos unos meses, cosa que a Snape no le gustaba demasiado y me advertía sobre lo peligroso que seria para Katrina saber sobre nosotros.

Katrina no tardo en enterarse sobre nuestra condición como vampiros, así comenzó a pedir la inmortalidad. Cosa que era motivo de discusión entre mi creador y yo, ya que yo quería convertirla pero Snape no, argumentando que Katrina, de 17 años en esa época, era muy chica para ser convertida. Más tarde, me daría cuenta de ello.

Aun así la convertí en lo que yo era, a pesar de las protestas de mi creador y compañero."

—¿Cómo era Katrina? — inquirió Emma, interesada en la historia, el vampiro se quedo pensativo

"Katrina era una mujer fascinante y atractiva, sus cabellos eran rubios y largos y sus ojos eran de un color gris intenso, y de facciones muy femeninas. Su personalidad era inquietante ahora que lo pienso, era egoísta y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos, pese a su aspecto delicado y grácil. Si a eso se le suma las terquedades y caprichos de una adolescente vampiro, era muy peligrosa.

Y de seguro debes estar preguntándote que quise decir cuando hable de Snape como mi compañero. Déjame decirle algo señorita Emma, Snape y yo éramos muy amigos. Supongo que estaba celoso de Katrina.

Pero debo advertirte que los vampiros no son feos, al menos alguno que yo conozca.

Casi nunca veras a algún vampiro de aspecto horrible, ya que somos muy selectivos cuando transformamos a un mortal en Hijo de las Tinieblas.

Si vieses a Snape pensarías que es atractivo pero no demasiado, el cabello muy lacio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros, piel blanca como la porcelana, cejas muy pobladas. Me sentí atraído por él pero no llegamos a ser amantes en ningún momento, aunque creo que también se sentía atraído hacia mí de cierta manera.

Al ver lo que yo había hecho, Snape se fue dejándome solo con la compañía de Katrina, enojado conmigo y en parte con la muchacha.

Vivimos los dos solos durante 51 años. Yo enseñándole a una joven vampiresa a tratar de controlar su sed y a evitar nuestras debilidades: el sol y el fuego, nada de crucifijos ni de estacas ni ajo. Aunque hay un truco que frecuentamos los de nuestra especie, para mezclarnos con la muchedumbre mortal, podemos caminar de día pero siempre bajo la sombra de los árboles o de los techos de las casas y tiendas, pero es agotador para los más antiguos y sería fatal para los menores por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar esa pérdida de energía. Algo no recomendado para mi discípula y amante.

En fin, viví unos pacíficos 51 años con la rubia Katrina, viajando de lugar en lugar como si de una pareja errante se tratara. Ella haciendo desastres y yo limpiándolos

—El vampiro sonrió, muy divertido en sus memorias—. En 1.661, luego de andar por la gran parte de Europa sin rumbo claro, nos dirigimos a Inglaterra.

Allí me instale en el sur de Inglaterra en una aldea en la que tenia residencia una familia noble, los Potter.

Me halle fascinado con el segundo de los hermanos, Albus. Era un hombre de 24 años, hermoso y refinado. Su cabello era negro azabache, y su piel tostada por las constantes salidas a caballo pero lo que me dejo atontado fueron sus ojos verde esmeralda hiptotizantes, ¡sencillamente lo adore!

Acepte un trabajo en la casa de aquella familia solo para poder verlo de cerca, por muy breve que fuese el encuentro. Así pase unos meses en la Mansión Potter, observando de lejos aquel hombre que quizás no me correspondería, ya que para él siempre me vería tan solo como un sirviente más."

Valentine miro a su acompañante en silencio, que se hallaba en un estado atento al relato del hombre inmortal delante suyo. Prosiguió hablando

"Katrina se intereso en Albus también pero nunca me lo dijo, lo intuí por mi cuenta. Fue inesperado.

La familia de mi amado me pareció curiosa, no tuve mucho tiempo para admirar pero era fácil de saber su historia

Lillianne Luna, la hermana menor de Albus, era viuda y madre a la corta edad de 22 años, dedicada a los negocios y al protocolo familiar, y de actitud alegre y madura. Le gustaba ser llamada Lily Luna, para acortar su nombre.

James Sirius, el primogénito, no es como se imaginan a los hermanos mayores de una familia aristocrática. Era un joven de 25 años, jovial y pícaro, cosa que le daba cierto aire seductor.

Pocos meses después, comenzó el verdadero desastre: una epidemia se divulgo por el oeste y el norte del país, atemorizando a toda la población. Lillianne envió a sus dos hijos al Nuevo Mundo para protegerlos.

La angustia me lleno por completo, preocupado por Albus Severus. Entonces Katrina, insistía en que transformase a mi amado en un vampiro, pero siempre me negué a hacerlo. No lo arrastraría conmigo al infierno. De hecho, no fui a la casa en varias semanas.

Hasta que me llego la noticia de manos de mis colegas en la casa, la que menos quería escuchar: los Potter se estaban muriendo.

El temido día llego, en el que tuve que convertirlos, por la insistencia de Katrina. Sino lo hacía, ella lo haría por mí.

Los convertí a los tres: a James y a Lily por cariño, y Albus por el amor que le tenía.

Los primeros años fueron tranquilos para mí: los hermanos cazaban juntos y Katrina cazaba conmigo, vivíamos alejados de todo en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans…

Teníamos todo lo necesario para vivir como vampiros despreocupados.

Hasta 39 años después, cuando Katrina empezó a coquetear con James e inclusive con Albus. Los celos burbujeaban dentro de mí ser.

Si hay algo que yo compartía con Katrina, era el egoísmo. Yo amaba a Albus, pero me di cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera sintiese lo mismo, aunque estuviésemos bajo el mismo techo durante tres décadas.

Pero aun así, mis celos no me dejaban. Fue incomodo todo lo que sucedió por esas fechas.

Lily era la que siempre aliviaba la tensión cuando estábamos James, Albus, Katrina y yo en un mismo lugar con entradas ruidosas para pedir ayuda con algo que requería en ese instante, pero casi siempre cambiaba de táctica para despistar a sus hermanos, evitando de que se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba

Estas situaciones se repitieron durante meses, hasta que se me ocurrió que todo podía mejorar si me sinceraba con Albus, mi Angel."

—¿Y lo hizo? ¿Logro sincerarse con él?— Le pregunto Emma, Valentine negó suavemente mientras salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Tardo minutos en responder.

"No, nunca lo hice ya que James descubrió la verdadera razón por la que los convertí"

—Por Katrina, ¿Cierto?. — el vampiro asintió, entristecido.

"Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, ella no se llevaba muy bien con Katrina y ese descubrimiento solo empeoro aun más su relación. La detestaba.

James, al igual que su hermana, también detesto a Katrina.

La peor reacción fue la de Albus: la odiaba demasiado por lo que le había hecho. Y déjame añadir que, para un vampiro, un "te odio" puede durar mucho tiempo.

Los tres se separaron de mi, como si fuéramos extraños."

—¿ellos lo odiaban a usted también? — Valentine se sumió en sus pensamientos, meditando su repuesta.

"Lamento decirle señorita, que esa es una respuesta que creo no poder responderle. Ellos nunca dieron señales de odiarme, ni siquiera de algún sentimiento negativo antes de separarnos pero no estoy seguro de lo que realmente sintieron por aquellas fechas, en la que todo fue muy...revuelto

Pero seguramente querrá saber que fue lo que paso con Katrina:

Ella y yo nos distanciamos poco a poco, hasta que en 1.715 decidimos tomar caminos diferentes, incapaces de arreglar nuestra ya deteriorada relación. Desde esa fecha no he sabido nada de Katrina."

—Lo siento mucho, no debe ser fácil vivir durante tanto tiempo solo — le consoló Emma, quitándose un mechón rebelde de la cara — Pero ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

Valentine se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no lo sé, pero espero saberlo pronto — Emma vio la grabadora con asombro: estaba repleta, después de 3 horas de grabación. La detuvo, y examino al vampiro: su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto, y se hallaba levemente recostado en el espaldar del sillón con los ojos cerrados.

Se quedo viendo a Valentine, hasta que este abrió los ojos. Ella aparto la mirada, apenada.

Valentine, en cambio, sonrió y se levanto de la silla. Avanzo hacia un mueble de madera de caoba, abrió una gaveta y saco un pequeño cuaderno para volver a donde estaba Emma.

Abrió el cuaderno y de allí, sacó un dibujo y se lo entrego a Emma.

La joven castaña quedo impresionada por lo que vio: dos hombres y una mujer, visiblemente guapos, sonreían al dibujante.

El mayor del grupo, tenía un codo apoyado en el hombro del otro joven, sonriendo confiado.

Se fijo en la postura del otro muchacho-de cabello probablemente oscuro- su brazo izquierdo se envolvía en la cintura de la mujer. Abajo, se leía una fecha: _Los hermanos Potter. Inglaterra, 1.661._

Son los hermanos Potter, poco antes de que yo los transformara — le dijo Valentine con pesar. Emma levanto la mirada, pensando en cómo contestar

¿Cómo hubieran contado la historia?.—soltó, un rato más tarde. El hombre vampiro la miro con curiosidad.

Hubiesen contado tan solo una pequeña parte de la verdad— le revelo tras el silencio— les costaría mucho contarla, si no me equivoco.

Pero luego agregó:

—Conserve el dibujo, es un pequeño regalo — el rostro de Emma era un perfecto poema — por su…paciencia durante la narración de la historia. Y si me disculpa, me retirare — Valentine se levantaba cuando Emma volvió a hablar, aun impresionada.

—¿Y que hare con la historia, si quiero contarla? — Valentine se encogió de hombros.

—Usted puede hacer lo que quiera con la historia, Emma Evans. Pero le aconsejo que de publicarla, cambie los nombres de todos los mencionados, así será más fácil considérala una historia de ficción — y antes de que lo viera, Valentine el vampiro ya se había ido.

Emma observaba la puerta entreabierta por donde hacía poco había salido el vampiro, para luego mirar la imagen que tenía en sus manos.

Decidió subir al piso superior, para buscar una habitación. Cosa que ahora parecía nada importante comparado con el relato que escucho.

_Hola aquí va este largo One-Shot, debo admitir que tenía pensado para la historia, pero quiero saber su opinión _


End file.
